1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning device according to the preamble of claim 1 and to a use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A scanning device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,393 which is hereby incorporated by reference, in which scanning device a moulding is fastened on one side and is scanned by means of a peg or a disk. The scanner controls a processing tool which cuts a copy of the moulding from a blank.
It has been established that, in a scanning device of this type, the achievable precision is possibly limited by elastic deformations of the moulding which are caused by the pressure exerted on it by the scanner.